swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update 11
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 11 Empire Day Publish Notes, June 23rd, 2009 Highlights *'Empire Day': We’re bringing back the event from last year and have added many new features to ensure it is as exciting if not more so, than our past three events. Enhancements were made to the entire event from last year. *'Bounty Hunter': In this update we have changed Carbine expertise line to effect both carbines and pistols. You will find that deadly strikes now effect pistols as well. We have made changes to allow Relentless Onslaught to work with pistols. *'Community Requests': Introducing the ability to wear backpacks with all Jedi robes. In addition to this update head-wear can now be worn with elder Jedi robes. Empire Day *This year the tension heats up between the Alliance and the Empire. Both factions are recruiting members to help post propaganda and tear down whatever propaganda the other side managed to post. Entertainers are recruited to boost the troops' morale, while Traders are hired to help keep supplies flowing to the front lines. *Darth Vader will be making appearances in Theed every 15 minutes. **Darth Vader will be handing out badges to 3 to loyal Imperial players every time he arrives. **To attain the badge, select the Bow radial option on Darth Vader. **Imperials seeking Empire Day quests and events can go to Theed and seek out: ***Major Brenn Tantor for Recruitment and Anti-Propaganda Events (Naboo -5395 4465) ***Droid Kaythree for Trader and Entertainer Quests (Naboo -5536 4372) ***Mara Jade for Combat Quests (Naboo -5534 4369) *Princess Leia will be making appearances in Coronet every 15 minutes. **Princess Leia will be handing out badges to 3 to loyal Alliance players every time she arrives. **To attain the badge, select the Bow radial option on Princess Leia. **Rebels seeking Remembrance Day quests and events can go to Coronet and seek out: ***Captain Derlin for Resistance and Vandalism Events (Corellia -187 -4112) ***Major Carlist Rieekan for Trader and Entertainer Quests (Corellia -188 -4115) ***Wedge Antillies for Combat Quests (Corellia -243 -4150) * Both Ceremonies have been expanded upon and improved. **There are now Imperial and Rebel naval flybys at the end of the ceremonies. **There are new Imperial and Rebel fireworks at the end of the ceremonies. **Sentries have been placed to help keep order. **More troops are participating in the ceremonies. *New rewards have been added to the Celebration Coordinators for purchase by players participating in the events. *Both the Emperor's Statue and Yoda's Fountain display the player's eligibility for a badge from Princess Leia and Darth Vader. *Both the Emperor's Statue and Yoda's Fountain have new gifts for players. *All 2008 issues with choosing of players for badges have been fixed. *Neutral players can participate in Kiosk events for the faction of their choice. *Neutral players can participate in Entertainer and Trader quests for the faction of their choice. *A player may switch faction to complete the other factional content but can only receive one Champion badge from Princess Leia or Darth Vader. Player City *Structures on a server boundary are no longer prevented from being packed up if they are flagged with 'Zoning Violation'. *Fixed an issue that caused City Elections to not show the New Mayor's name. *City MOTD: Visitor Message is now prefaced with "City(YourCityNameHere) Message: ". *Fixed an issue that caused the Ousted Mayor's noTrade Items to become unusable when transferring the City Hall/Cloning Centers. PvP *Entertainer buffs should now retain their full buff value when they decay due to PvP death. Bounty Hunter *Changed Carbine expertise line to effect both carbines and pistols. **Carbine Efficiency is now Small Arms Efficiency. **Carbine Accuracy is now Small Arms Accuracy. **Deadly strikes now effect pistols too. ***Pistol critical chance is increased by 10. ***Pistol Range is increased by 5. **Relentless Onslaught now works with pistols. Jedi *Backpacks can now be worn with all Jedi robes. *Head-wear can now be worn with elder Jedi robes. StoryTeller *Added Costume for Royal Guard. *Added Costume for Super Battle Droid. Combat *Critical Hit Fire Damage Over Time ticks should no longer only tick once. Treasure Maps *Players can now search for their treasure up to 15 meters away from the treasure waypoint. Destroying Vendors *Players must type in the 6-digit code in order to destroy a Player Vendor. Text Chat *If you are having guild text chat issue, you can now use the command. /guildTextChatRoomRejoin to leave and rejoin the guild text chat room to attempt to resolve the issue. *If you are having group text chat issue, you can now use the command /groupTextChatRoomRejoin to leave and rejoin the group text chat room to attempt to resolve the issue. *If you are having room text chat issue, you can now use the (now always enabled) Leave button on the text chat channel browser window to leave the room, and then use the Join button to rejoin the room to attempt to resolve the issue. Voice Chat *This is an updated version of the voice chat system from our partners at Vivox. As part of this update, you will see a new process running in the background. It's called "SWGVoiceService.exe". *Depending on your firewall settings, you may need to allow this application to access the internet. Vet Reward *72 Month Vet rewards have been added. Misc *Dueling: You may not start a duel if you are already in combat. *The Hanging TCG House Sign will now be angled properly when attached to the Mustafar Bunker. Category:Updates